


Neverland

by ArtemisRose727, CajunSpice714, WinglessOne



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Dark Fantasy, Drama, F/M, Fairies, Fluff, Kylo Ren is a Pirate, Light Angst, Magic, Pirates, Rey is a Fairy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRose727/pseuds/ArtemisRose727, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CajunSpice714/pseuds/CajunSpice714, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessOne/pseuds/WinglessOne
Summary: Everyone thought Armitage Hux was good, but Captain Ren knew better. Especially after freeing a fairy named Rey.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 38
Kudos: 48





	1. Taking Flight

Rose Tico felt absolutely hopeless.

It was her fifteenth birthday, and she was  _ still  _ in the orphanage. Another day had passed, and there were many adoptions. Yet, she remained overlooked. She’d heard whispers from others who pitied her, who said she was simply too old, and perhaps if she were younger she’d make someone a worthy daughter.  _ Someone _ . Obviously not the people who said these things. No, they were after the cute, little blonde girls with bouncy curls and bright blue eyes. They wanted chubby-cheeked boys who were witty and quick. No one wanted the teenaged half-Asian dark-haired girl with the sad almond eyes. 

None of it was fair. It wasn’t her fault that she had been stuck in this orphanage all her life. It wasn’t her fault that her mother had given her up after her father had deserted them just outside London.

She sat in her pajamas, staring out the large picture window, gazing across the night sky at the endless array of twinkling stars. Down in the streets below a few cars and buses passed by, their engines a low hum in the quiet night. There were even a few pedestrians out on the sidewalks: couples strolling hand in hand, people walking their dogs, and mothers pushing babies in strollers. Rose wistfully watched one family, a father carrying a little girl with pigtails on his shoulders, while a mother pushed a younger child in a carriage. The little girl was laughing jovially as her father skipped along. Rose’s heart tugged. She wanted that more than anything, but it was too late for her. If only things could be different. 

Gaze turning back to the starry night before her, one particular star caught her eye. It was to the right of the brightest star in the sky, but for some strange reason Rose was drawn to it. 

“I wish...I wish...I wish…” she murmured lowly under her breath, not even knowing why...but it seemed the right thing to do with such a clear night.

“Whatcha doin’?” came a small voice from nearby.

It was none other than Finn, one of the boys at the orphanage who was younger than she was but also often overlooked because he didn’t match the stereotypical ‘perfect’ image. Rose never knew how old he truly was; she was guessing seven or eight by his size and mannerisms. Still young enough to be relevant, but getting into the age range where he was 'too old' to be adoption worthy. Soon he’d end up like her, just another one of the kids who didn’t get adopted and wind up working for the agency until they moved on to other things in their lives.

“I’m just looking at the stars,” Rose told him, unable to keep the sadness from her tone.

“They’re so pretty! Did you make a wish yet?” Finn asked, climbing up onto the window bench to perch next to her. He gazed up curiously; his eyes were heartwarmingly bright as he graced Rose with a toothy grin.

“I’m too old for that,” Rose lied, knowing perfectly well that no one was too old to make a wish. She knew better, though that wishes never came true.  _ That’s the harsh reality of growing up. _

“No one is too old to make wishes,” came another voice. Poe. He was a little bit older than Finn, but not quite as old as Rose. He perched on the bench behind Finn, leaning against the wall.

“Fine, then you boys pick a star, and we’ll make a wish together,” she suggested, grateful that she was no longer alone, at least.

“How about…” Poe began.

“...That one!” Finn finished, and as if by some miracle, they had both pointed to the same star that she had already been wishing upon. That fairly bright star, second to the right. It twinkled and seemed to stand out from the rest around it, making it a worthy star to wish upon as any. 

“I wish...I wish…” she began again, soon to be joined in by Finn and Poe.

Both closed their eyes focused on their quiet chanting, and Rose, too, closed her eyes.

Soon, there was a subtle breeze, and the room was flooded by a bright flash of light that even Rose could notice with her eyes closed. She blinked as she saw two figures fly into the room. Wait -- they were  _ flying _ ?

“Finn...Poe!” Rose whispered, backing off the windowsill and urgently ushering the two boys behind her. Perhaps it was foolish; after all, how could she protect them? Regardless, the instinct to shield the two younger children was there. 

The light dwindled, and before them stood two figures. One was a boy with a shocking head of bright red hair, pale skin dotted with freckles, and a bright toothy grin. He couldn’t have been much older than Rose, and for the first time, she felt as though she fancied a lad. Flying nearby was a small fairy, no larger than Rose’s hand who darted around with a sparkling white trail in her wake. The fairy’s glimmering blue wings fluttered quickly, and her soft brown hair was bound in three buns that bobbed slightly as she darted around the room.

"Who are you?" Rose asked once she found her voice.

"I'm Armitage Hux, but you can just call me Hux,” he explained, puffing out his chest in obvious pride. “Over there is my fairy, Rey. She's a bit shy so you'll have to forgive her for darting around so much." 

“How...where…?” Rose lost her words again and was wrapped in a sudden burst of uncertainty.

“Where are we from?” Hux asked as Rose nodded. “Why, we’re from Neverland! The most magical place you’ve ever seen. There’s no rules, no limits, and you never ever have to grow up!”

Rose watched nervously as Rey flitted past and landed on one of her bedposts. 

Finn approached the little fairy slowly. “Hello, Rey! My name is Finn. I’ve never seen a fairy before. Your wings are so pretty.” 

The fairy, Rey, made a tinkling noise in response, like the merry chime of a bell. 

Hux grinned. “She says thank you!” 

Rose blinked in shock. “You...you can understand her?” 

He nodded. “Of course I can. I can understand all the different creatures of Neverland.”

“There are others?” Poe inquired, his eyes wide with wonder. “What kinds of creatures?”

“Oh, all types!” Hux replied, holding out his fingers as he counted them out. “Fairies, mermaids, pirates…”

“Pirates?!” Poe and Finn both exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly. 

“I want to see a pirate!” cried Poe. 

“Me too!” added Finn. Both boys turned to Hux then, and Poe asked, “Can we see the pirates, Mr. Hux?”

“Of course you can! You’re all welcome to come with me to Neverland!” Hux told them with a smile and a flourish of his hand. 

“Yippee!” the boys cried. “We’re off to Neverland!” 

“Wait a minute, wait a minute!” Rose interjected, finally finding her words. “Boys, we can’t just leave with him. He’s a  _ stranger _ . Besides, there’s no such place on any map I’ve ever seen called Neverland.”

“Oh, you won’t find Neverland on any map,” Replied Hux, still smiling in a friendly manner. “You can’t get there in a boat or a car or a plane.”

“How do you get there then, Mr. Hux?” Finn wanted to know. 

“Why, you fly of course!” Hux stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Fly?” Poe’s eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of his head. “But that...that’s impossible!”

“Quite impossible, I’d say,” Rose agreed. “That’s the first sensible thing I’ve heard yet.”

“You just saw Rey and I flying,” Hux countered. 

“I-” Rose stuttered. “I don’t know what I saw. It could have been a trick of the light.” 

“I saw them, I saw them!” Finn offered, and Rose grimaced. He wasn’t helping. 

She sighed. “Even if that were true and even if Neverland is a real place, we certainly can’t fly. We’re  _ human _ , not fairies.” Rose crossed her arms over her chest and raised a brow at Hux, silently challenging him to contradict that simple physiological fact. 

“True, you’re humans, but you can still learn to fly. I can teach you!” Hux replied, and Rose gaped at him. 

“You can?” Poe asked, and Finn ran up to the stranger in excitement, tugging at his sleeve. “Oh, please teach us to fly, Mr. Hux! Please! I want to go to Neverland and meet a pirate!” 

“Yes, how do we fly?” chimed Poe. “Please tell us, sir.”

“Well, all it takes is faith, trust, and a little bit of pixie dust!” Hux told them.

“Pixie dust?” Rose questioned, having given up on convincing herself she hadn’t seen Hux and Rey fly into the room. “Like from fairies?” 

“Exactly!” Hux seemed pleased that Rose was more receptive now. “Here, I’ll show you.” He extended his hand to her. 

Rose stared at it for a long moment. She really shouldn’t. She should put an end to this nonsense right now and call for a grown-up. But then...it was not as if she had much to lose, and Hux was so nice. She considered that as she stared at Hux’s warm smile and kind eyes, even if there was a small glint of mischief.  _ Oh, why not.  _ Rose thought to herself, making up her mind. 

She reached out and took Hux’s hand. He gently tugged her up so she was standing on the bed next to him. “Alright, the first step is you have to have faith that you can fly. Do you?”

_ No.  _ “Yes,” she said aloud. 

Hux nodded. “Now, do you trust me?”

_ I hardly know you.  _ She looked into his bright blue eyes again, and a small part of her melted. “Yes.” 

Hux smiled at her and then turned his attention to the fairy in front of them. “Alright, Rey, do your thing.” 

Rey flitted up and swirled around Rose’s head, and little, golden flakes of dust floated down upon her head. The fairy continued on to Finn and Poe, dousing them in her pixie dust as well. 

Rose felt strange, like she was suddenly lighter than air. Around her, the room began to shift, and she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She looked over at Finn and Poe when she heard them gleefully laughing and realized that they were floating! Catching a glimpse in a nearby mirror, she realized she was floating, too!

_ No, this is impossible _ ! She pinched herself, but she was wide awake. She had the sudden urge to go on a grand voyage-- but to where she wasn't sure. 

As if reading her mind, Hux gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "What's one place you've always wanted to see?" he asked.

"Well, I've always wanted to see the palace!" Rose confessed, dreaming of the Queen and the royal family ever since she had seen her first parade on television.

"I wanna see Big Ben!" Finn chimed in, doing a somersault in the air.

"Could we see the London bridge, sir?" Poe asked.

"Of course, we can see it all! Why, you're all three naturals when it comes to flying, just follow me!" Hux offered, beckoning them forward.

"I can't believe it," Rose said as the group flew through the open window, high above the common grounds of the orphanage.

"We're flying!" Poe exclaimed.

"Flying! Flying!" Finn echoed.

Over the rooftops and around the chimneys the group flew. Hux was much more animated in his flight, challenging the boys with somersaults and tumbles over treetops and waterfalls. Rose saw her reflection in a river below, illuminated by the full moon behind her. Her reflection rippled as Rey skittered over the water, as if on water skis. She darted out of the way as a fish dove out of the water in an attempt to eat her. Rose couldn’t help but laugh, especially when Rey jumped into the pocket on Rose’s nightgown.

In no time, they were flying through downtown London, past the bridge, and over the palace. The group landed on the mighty clock hands of the Westminster clock tower. Finn pressed his face against the face of the clock in an effort to see inside.

“Where are the bells?” he asked, tugging at Hux’s shirt.

“Just up here. We can see them, but after that, we must make haste to Neverland before the sun rises. That way we can be guided more easily by the stars!”

“So that’s the secret?” Rose asked. “Travel with the stars?”

“Yes, look out there, you see? The second star to the right, the one you all wished upon.  _ That  _ is Neverland! After we see the bells, we’ll fly straight on, just wait, you’ll see!"

**********

_ Everything is going according to plan _ . Hux mused wickedly as they flew along their way towards Neverland. While Rose was older than the children he usually abducted, it was essential that he had her; otherwise, he knew that he would never get his hands on Finn and Poe. The younger children believed in magic, and their belief would bring him great power, and eventually lead to granting him immortality. Rose would make a great mother-like figure for the other lost children of Neverland while he was out gathering more. He was only shy of a few till he reached the exact number that Rey had told him to gather.

_ Soon. Very Soon. _

He looked over at Rose, offering a kind smile and laughing naturally as he saw Rey perched in Rose’s pocket.  _ Foolish fairy, trying to side with the human girl _ . Rey would get what was coming to her. When they got back to the island, she’d be put right back in her jar and kept there till he needed her again. Rose, on the other hand, proved to be more valuable than he had initially anticipated. Being in her presence strengthened him in ways he hadn’t felt before. Perhaps it was the hormones he was developing now that he was aging again - a terrible side effect, but potentially a worthy one.

London at night was drab and grey, hardly anything worth mentioning aside from a few wondrous sights, in Hux’s opinion. Neverland at night, however, was wondrous, especially to children. The seas they flew over when they first arrived in Neverland reflected the stars, resembling brilliant galaxies that flowed and twisted as the wind rippled the surface. Poe gasped over the colorful fish that illuminated shallows in shades of blue and pink.

When they landed in the field near Hux’s home, Rose exclaimed in delight as moths erupted from their hiding places amongst the flowers, sparkling silver as they reflected the full moon’s light. Fairies sparkled in the trees overhead, and dark eyes reflected red, green, and blue, blinking in wonder at the newcomers, as Hux and the children trekked through the forest towards the burrow. “They’re harmless; once they get to know you they’ll be your best friends,” Hux told Finn who hid behind Rose’s skirts when he heard the low grumble of an animal nearby.

That night, Hux introduced the newcomers to the other children of the island, and together they had a wild bonfire with lots of dancing and laughter, a mesmerizing song of flutes and drums from the natives afar the soundtrack to their fun. Rey conjured up a feast for them all, and they ate until they were all happily full and snoozing along benches by the dying embers of the fire. 

As the sun began to rise, Neverland was illuminated in a different light. The once-glorious paradise was starting to look a little dismal, especially when the light illuminated the dying trees and drooping flowers that hadn’t been visible in the night. 

Gazing out over the mermaid bay, Hux saw them waking up and sitting on their rocks. They splashed merrily at one another and braided shells and other adornments in each other’s hair. While their colors were muted, they are still the most colorful creatures that exist in the light. They played and preened, oblivious to their onlooker until one spotted him watching. She gestured to her fellow mermaids who all raised their noses up and turned, their tails slapping the water as they dove beneath the surface and out of sight.

“Pesky mermaids think it’s  _ my  _ fault that Neverland is dying,” he said bitterly.

“Well, it  _ is _ , you selfish oaf. You stopped doing your job, and now look at what’s happening,” Rey retorted, glaring up at him.

“I didn’t ask you, fairy. Now where are your chains?” he asked, a dark smirk curling his lip. “Go to your jar like the good girl you are.”

“Must you treat me as a common prisoner?” Rey asked, grimacing in pain as iron chains were draped around her body.

“I don’t trust you; you know too much,” Hux explained as he screwed the lid on the jar he kept Rey in. He peered down at her, an angry snarl upon his face. “If anything were to happen to you, it would ruin my plans. I’m getting old again, and we can’t have that happen. I need you to complete this spell, and then you’ll be free.”

“How do you expect  _ me  _ to trust you?” Rey questioned, folding her arms in defiance.

“Do you have much of a choice, pest? Now get some rest. I need your power fully charged for tomorrow when we go after more children. If I’m not mistaken, we need two more to complete the spell.”

“But what about the children you already have?” Rey argued. “How long can you keep them fooled?”

“As enchanting as this island is, they’ll be fooled until they’re  _ dead _ ,” Hux snapped back, flicking the side of the jar and knowing that it rang irritatingly in Rey’s sensitive little ears. He wore a sinister grin as if amused by her pain.

“Vile boy,” Rey muttered lowly, only to have Hux flick the glass again.

“Hold your tongue,” he snapped.

“You know if you were smart, you would grant the newcomers their wishes to see the pirates. They seemed to have their hearts set on it if I’m not mistaken.”

“Hmmm...you’re right, I suppose I can wait one more night before getting the last of the crew needed for the spell. Besides, we haven’t had a good rumble with the pirates in awhile. I think it would be great fun,” Hux said, disregarding Rey as he began disrobing in front of her.

She turned away with a huff. “That’s not what I meant,” she said bitterly. “Must you always resort to violence when it comes to pirates?”

Hux changed into some pajama pants, stalking back over towards Rey’s little jar, turning it around, and getting eye-level with her. “I’m only giving them what they deserve. They steal from the natives and wreak havoc everywhere they go. Besides, attacking them is fun, and it makes me look like a hero.”

“If only they knew the real you,” Rey scoffed.

  
“Luckily for you, they never will... _ will they _ ?” he asked, the threat rumbling lowly as he shoved Rey’s jar further back on the shelf. “Sleep tight, wretch.”


	2. Seafarer's Loss

It was dawn in Neverland.

The morning sun shone on the calm ocean waters, making the gentle ripples glitter like a blanket of diamonds. The sunrise itself was particularly spectacular, the brilliant hues of orange and pink illuminating the sky like a painting, complete with a soft swirling of clouds. 

Captain Kylo Ren stood on the starboard side of his ship, the _Silencer,_ and leaned against the banister inhaling the clean, salty air. As per usual he had risen before the rest of his crew and came above deck. He lived for these quiet moments when it was just him and the water because of the incredible peace it brought him. 

Captain Ren loved being at sea. It had been in his blood since he was a boy long before he ever came to Neverland. His father was a sailor and often took Kylo on grand voyages across the sea. Rumor has it, he was even born on the sea during one of those many voyages. His first breath of air had been salty and sweet; his cries had calmed a seemingly undying storm. Becoming a Captain of his own ship was one of the greatest achievements in his life. If only his father had been around to see it.

A movement to the left caught his attention, and he noticed his first mate had risen. Growing up, Kylo had heard tales of women on board ships bringing bad luck, often in the form of infighting amongst the crew whenever they were found. Kylo, however, had never feared such friction amongst his men for he knew Phasma could handle any one of them with ease. She was truly a force to be reckoned with all on her own. She was stronger than most of the men on board and could outwit anyone. She was fearsome with a sword, had a keen sense of intuition, and helped Captain Ren out of many sticky situations. Kylo had trusted her with his life on more than one occasion and considered her to be his best friend.

Lately, she had been busy showing their newest crew member, a young lieutenant named Dopheld Mitaka, the ropes. Mitaka wasn’t what Kylo would have considered “pirate material”; he was too soft. He stumbled over his words, and his nerves were fragile. It took a gentle hand to train him properly, and despite all of Phasma’s fierceness, she took a liking to the young lad as soon as they met. What Mitaka lacked in personality he more than made up for with his navigational skills and negotiation tactics. He might have hope yet, but only time would tell.

“I say, Phasma!” Kylo called down, immediately catching his first mate's attention. “If the young lieutenant is not awake, get him up promptly and meet me in the map room. I have something to show you that both of you should be quite interested in!”

“Aye aye, Captain!” Phasma called back.

By the time Kylo had crossed the deck, Phasma and Mitaka were climbing up the ladder to meet him. Mitaka saluted awkwardly at Captain Ren, to whom he dismissively saluted back. Mitaka needed to loosen up already; they were _pirates_ \- not naval officers!

“The Queen has bestowed upon me a very unique map,” Kylo began, leading them into the map room as he spoke. “See here,” he said, rolling out a piece of linen with a hand-drawn map of Neverland upon it.

“S-s-sir, those islands don’t show up on a-a-any map I’ve ever seen!” Mitaka stuttered anxiously.

“Right you are. That’s because they’ve only been recently discovered - even then, they weren’t explored, merely _observed_. It is said this large island has a hefty amount of buried treasure somewhere upon it. I’ve been given instructions to find it. Mitaka, chart our course. Phasma, rally the men and get ready to set sail.”

“Aye aye, Captain!” the two crewmen spoke as one. 

Captain Ren watched his lieutenant as he worked on plotting a course, moving from maps they used regularly to the new map, fluidly utilizing his compass and other navigational tools and muttering quietly to himself. Satisfied with the progress he observed, Kylo stepped back onto the main bridge, peering down at the action as men shouted to one another, readying the ship for departure.

“Today will be a glorious day for adventure,” Kylo murmured to no one in particular. “I’ve got a good feeling about it.”

The trip to the island was as easy as Kylo had anticipated it would be. Neither bad wind nor harsh currents were an issue, and his men were in good spirits when they made landfall. The path was easy enough to follow if one had a map, and Mitaka did a fair job in guiding the way. Kylo noticed even the most skeptical of the crew began to appreciate the young lieutenant. Mitaka pointed out boobytraps and poorly concealed pitfalls along the way, saving more than one of his shipmates.

Now all that was left was to dig. Kylo stood in the shade of a palm, watching with a pleased grin as some of his strongest men dug away. Being the type of captain that Kylo was, his men were loyal to a fault and would often volunteer for tasks when an idea was brought amongst them. In this case, digging the trench to find the treasure. Kylo was roused from his thoughts of how he admired his mates when he heard the sound they had all been after: the thunk of a shovel hitting wood. Cheers resounded with the crew, who hastily drew the chest out of the sand. Kylo beamed with pride that they had been able to successfully retrieve the buried treasure as instructed.

On the voyage home, the rum was passed around, and the men all partook in a round of joyful songs. Kylo joined his crew in their celebration, enjoying the easy camaraderie. Unfortunately, that celebration was short-lived. 

They were navigating around a giant boulder when they noticed the mermaids splashing towards them. It wasn’t too unusual a sight to see as Kylo had a good relationship with the local mermaid clan. However, a group of flying children being led by a pale redhead? _That_ was unusual.

“Captain,” called out Lieutenant Mitaka from the crow’s nest, “we have possible attackers incoming off the port side. What are your orders?”

“Maintain steady course; ignore the mongrels,” he replied cooly.

Soon the sound of pellets shot by the incoming attackers resounded off the floorboards and caused the captain to grit his teeth.

“Shall we attack, sir?” questioned Phasma.

“Not the children, the children are innocent,” Kylo replied, whipping around on a rope before landing solidly on the floor. “Capture the children and leave Hux to me.”

The children took on more speed in their flight the closer they drew to the ship. They seemed fueled by their excitement, landing roughly on the floorboards but quickly bouncing back up. Unfortunately, their excitement was shortlived, as they were captured one by one by men twice their size and hauled off to the crew mess. They protested along the way but silenced when they saw Phasma and her stern expression. She could make even the weakest man crumble and so it seemed fitting that she stood guard over the children as well.

Once Hux caught up to the ship, he circled overhead like some cursed flying shark making Kylo swat at the air as if to be rid of an annoying gnat. _How is he able to fly?_ Kylo pondered, thinking back to his childhood and trying hard to remember if Hux had been as magical back then.

“You got older,” Hux taunted, moving in on Kylo. 

Kylo took in Hux’s appearance from up close. The boy who was once his friend now looked ragged and tired, his once youthful, pale face was spotted from the sun.

“That’s funny, so have you,” Kylo snapped, taking a step back as he watched Hux move. 

“Don’t remind me,” Hux seethed, withdrawing a sword from its sheath and landing solidly on the deck without a stumble. He turned the blade on Kylo.

“Let’s be reasonable men, shall we? What is it that you want, Hux?” Kylo asked, gesturing to where the children were locked away. “What did you bring them for? What sort of game are you playing this time?”

Hux looked about, noting that no one was within earshot. He leaned in closer. “I want you dead -- I should have killed you off when you were still a child,” he sneered at Kylo, pacing closer.

“Come now, that’s no way to treat an _old friend,_ ” Kylo replied, taking measured steps to keep up with Hux’s pace, not intending to overpower the smaller man. _Yet_. His hand hovered just above the hilt of his sword, waiting for Hux to make the first move.

“Keeping you alive was a liability,” Hux confessed, “but,” he paused, taking another step, “I had assumed you would have perished in the woods.”

“How many other children have you sent to their death?” Kylo slowly unsheathed his sword.

“Oh, I don’t know. Hundreds, _thousands_ , but I need them now more than ever, and I think you know why.” Hux took a jab at Kylo, which Kylo dodged with ease, turning away to disengage.

“Is this all for show then?” Kylo questioned, standing with an arm behind his back and getting into a proper fighting stance, feet shoulder-width apart, weight settled evenly so he wouldn’t overbalance if he felt the need to lunge. He advanced with his blade pointing at Hux.

“Isn’t it always? You know, I actually had children who wanted to meet a pirate. Can you imagine my surprise when I heard that you had become one?” Hux struck at Kylo again with a humorless laugh.

They struck steadily at one another, both advancing and retreating as needed. Kylo knew his ship, however, and was gradually herding Hux back towards the edge.

“You can’t win, you know. The pirates _never_ win,” Hux egged on Kylo. 

Kylo’s strikes became more aggressive as he pushed Hux further, letting his rage consume him as all the things Hux had done came to the forefront of his mind.

“How do you figure that?” Kylo asked, his sword pointed against Hux’s chest, his hand at the slim column of the pale boy’s neck, pinning it against the mast.

“Hux and his lost children will always triumph,” Hux wheezed with his chin raised. Kylo bared down, and Hux had the decency to look scared as the sword pierced his shirt and blood began to pool along the tip of his sword.

“Kylo, the children!” Phasma called. 

Kylo turned to see small faces peering through the windows and around the backs of pirates who were keeping them restrained. He knew he could not kill someone in front of children. Pirates had a duty to protect the virtue of those who could not protect themselves. His distraction, however, was his folly. Before Kylo could pull away, searing hot pain laced its way up his arm as Hux’s blade sliced deeply into his wrist. The pain caused him to crumple to his knees as Hux sprang away. 

The crew barring the children rushed to Kylo’s aid, and Hux ushered the children forward, grabbing the two largest to help him shove the treasure overboard before taking flight once more. 

The world around him fuzzed as Kylo watched. 

A blur of blue flashed in front of his face for a moment, a pair of kind eyes in a small, frightened face swimming in his vision. When he tried to reach out for it, the world warped, and she was gone. “Fairy!” he gasped before the world faded along with her.

**********

  
  


A soft cooing roused Kylo from unconsciousness. He didn’t feel any pain, or much of anything really. He laid there blinking at the stone ceiling wondering what exactly was going on. His eyes focused slowly, and he recognized the cove in which he laid, shielded as it were from the blinding afternoon sun. Nearby, the _Silencer_ was docked and he heard his crew talking in a low murmur. They had brought him to the mermaids, which could only mean that something terribly wrong had happened when he lost consciousness.

“You’re fine.” As if sensing his distress, warm hands soothed the hair back from his face, and jade green eyes met his. Light shimmered off the shells that adorned her chest, and he heard the soft slapping of her tail against the water.

“Hello, little love.” Kylo slurred, attempting to paw at the familiar amber tresses tickling his cheek. When he raised his hand, however, his breath caught in his chest. Long fingers and a wide palm were no longer at the end of his wrist, but a wrap of black seaweed in their place. “What?”

“Shh. It’s okay. Divine magic has happened, and you are fine. With a wound such as yours you should have bled out quickly, but there was none. The cut was so deep we had to remove it at the bone--”

“That’s enough Stormi. He doesn’t need to know all the gory details. Go help Athena gather more for the poultice.” 

“Yes, Ahsoka.” The mermaid pressed a kiss to Kylo’s forehead before slipping off the ledge and into the water to seek out her friend.

“Hello, Kylo.” The blue and white-haired mermaid smiled as she sat upon the rock next to where Kylo lay.

Kylo’s mouth felt like it was full of unmilled cotton so when Ahsoka offered him freshwater, he took a greedy gulp and coughed as it went down the wrong way. “Easy, my boy, easy.”

“Is the Queen angry?” Kylo asked, shaking his head as he moved to run his hands through his hair but pausing, remembering the absence of one.

“She’s disappointed but more concerned about Hux’s part in this, and that it went so far,” Ahsoka admitted sadly.

“You know, I try so hard to maintain her favor, especially after she granted me the quest to explore uncharted territory--” Kylo’s words were cut short with a gentle press of a finger over his mouth.

“The Queen will always adore you, Kylo; make no mistake of that,” she soothed.

Kylo remained quiet after that, listening to the sweet siren song that Ahsoka sang to him. He felt relaxed, almost sleepy, and didn’t mind when the younger mermaids came up and attended to his wound. They stripped away the wrapping, inspecting the stump that remained and added more seaweed poultice before dressing it again. He had nearly fallen asleep, but quickly perked up when one of the mermaids commented on how remarkably quick he was healing, even with the magical seaweed.

“Kylo, did you happen to see anything before you blacked out?” a rose haired mermaid asked, lovingly caressing his arm as she gazed intently up at him.

“As a matter of fact, I did, now that you mention it. Of course, I could have been imagining it, but I thought…” he hesitated, looking between the three mermaids who were hanging on his every word. “I thought I saw a blue light.” 

“Anything else?” Ahsoka prompted, leaning in expectantly.

“Yes...a face...with the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. She was positively ethereal, and I saw her but a moment, but I will _never_ forget those eyes.”

“Ahsoka, could it be?” Stormi asked, clutching the mermaid matron's hand.

Ahsoka nodded slowly. “Seems you were blessed with fairy magic.”

“Fairies?” Kylo breathed, hardly believing it himself. “But I thought they had died out?”

“Apparently, Hux has some _real_ explaining to do,” Ahsoka added.

“So it would seem,” Kylo mused, stroking his chin. “Perhaps I should pay him a visit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Leveling the Playing Field

“Are you insane?” Rey shrieked the moment she and Hux were alone in their camp. She flew circles above his head, darting to and fro as she fumed with her anger.

“Did you just now figure that out?” he asked with a chuckle.

He walked over to his washbasin by his bed, pouring out some water and splashing it on his face. Running his fingers through his hair, he turned to face the small fairy.

“This isn’t funny; you could have killed that pirate back there. What would you have told the children then?” She continued to dart around, clearly uncertain where to stop.

“Are you forgetting that he nearly killed me?” Hux questioned, resting his hands on his hips.

“You would have totally deserved it, but he did not. He’ll be lucky if he was able to keep his hand, as deep of a wound as you had given him. You ought to be ashamed of yourself,” Rey snapped, halting mid-air and hovering as if to make a point. “This isn’t a game.”

“Oh, but it  _ is _ !” Hux said, approaching Rey slowly. She eyed him wearily, untrusting of the gleam in his eye. Before she could move fast enough, he backhanded her, causing her to land roughly against a nearby tree. “Haven’t I told you to hold your tongue, wretch?” he asked, looming over her.

“Or what?” she grunted. “You can’t get rid of me, Hux. You need me. You’ve nearly killed off all the other fairies. Who else will do your magical bidding?” Resting her hand on the tree, she eased her way off the ground to stand, momentarily dizzy. She shook her head against the pain from her rough landing.

“Your kind is never really gone,” Hux said dismissively. He walked towards the window overlooking the encampment, not bothering to look back as he spoke. “I could replace you if I wanted.” 

“Are you sure?” Rey dusted off her dress, inspecting her hand and noticing blood had trickled over her palm. A wave of her fingers healed the wound, and she reached for one of Hux’s shirts to wipe her hand clean.

“Back into your jar, I’m off to have some more fun with the children. I don’t need you spoiling it,” he harped, plucking her up by her arm and dropping her into the jar before walking away, leaving Rey to her thoughts.

Rey wanted to scream, but knew better, simply watching his retreating form in silence. “Just you wait...one of these days…” she murmured once he was out of earshot. She paced a few steps to one side and then the other, hefting out a breath and pressing her palms against the glass of her small confines. “Who am I kidding? There’s only one way out of this.”

She sat down, shoulders sinking as she tried not to feel sorry for herself. She had lost track of time since Hux had captured her, and yet every day trapped in her personal hell seemed worse than the last. She was living a double life, favoring the children and keeping them enchanted for as long as Hux needed her to. She humored him, helping them all to fly and doing whatever he asked. Deep down she lived in fear. Was she capable of pulling off what he wanted her to do? Would she die just like all the others who had come before her?

Curling to her side, she laid down, opting to get rest while she could. As she started to drift off to sleep, she could have sworn she heard movement in the room, but she dismissed it simply as being Hux returning to grab something he had forgotten. Her wings folded over like a blanket, and in no time she was dreaming of a simpler life, one where she had never seen the wicked ginger. She dreamt of flowers and sunshine and of laughing with her fellow fairies.  _ One of these days _ ...

**********

The path from the shore through the woods had been a long one. A person could easily get lost; yet Kylo made the journey with little effort. He knew the path like the back of his hand, having run around the place countless times when he was a child. As he ventured deeper and deeper into the island, the anger he felt towards Hux blossomed deeper with every step he took.

While mermaid magic was strong, the speed at which his hand stump had healed so well was outstanding; something his logical mind could only attribute to the fairy he had seen before losing consciousness. 

He considered himself quite lucky, for he could have easily bled out, and that would have been the end for him. It was incredibly fortunate that the fairy had been present at the exact moment he needed her. Kylo wondered if Hux kept her close by, or if she just happened to be there by coincidence. Stranger things had happened; after all, this was Neverland. Nothing here was ordinary.

He fiddled with the hook that he had fastened to his arm to act as a second hand, using it on occasion to push away foliage that had hung too low. It was as effective of an attachment as anything, and enough sharpening of the hook would allow it to be a useful weapon in a pinch. He still wasn’t used to it, though, and felt phantom pain radiate throughout his wrist. He caught himself trying to grab things more than once and failing, knowing he’d have to accept his fate. Hux would pay for that one way or another, just like he’d pay for the treasure he had lost and the endless lives he’d stolen away throughout his lifetime. All the rotten deeds would catch up to him. It was only a matter of time.

At last, Kylo arrived at the encampment and extended his spyglass as he surveyed the area from a safe distance beneath a shadowy tree. Hux and the children were eating and dancing around the fire, playing games, and causing the usual ruckus. Kylo remembered the first day he had arrived, how enchanted he had been, not only by Neverland, but by all the freedoms he had from his otherwise strict home. Hux had lured him to Neverland with ease, telling him about how there were no rules, no bedtimes, no babysitters, and best of all no grown-ups. The children were free from obligation and could play and eat whatever they wanted. It was paradise. He shook his head as he took in all the shenanigans, feeling pity for the poor children who had been lured away from their families who were probably all heartbroken at their loss.

Given that everyone was thoroughly distracted, Kylo crept closer, seeking out Hux’s personal quarters that overlooked the encampment. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for, but he’d know it when he saw it. Moving with feline grace, he weaved between trees and bushes, ducking behind boulders and keeping an ever-watchful eye on the gathered group. Casting one final look at Hux and noting that he was thoroughly absorbed in some outlandish storytelling, he swiftly climbed the ladder to the ginger’s quarters.

Once inside he began to pace around. The space was surprisingly tidy for a man-child who lived so recklessly. Most of the space consisted of bedroom furniture, and there were a map of Neverland and several model ships that Kylo immediately recognized as his own and the other pirates’ ships distributed around the place. What purpose would Hux have in knowing the placement of all the pirate ships? Kylo also spied a stack of papers with hastily scribbled notes. He gathered them up to read them and quickly realized that they were written in a language he was unfamiliar with.

“Who are you?” he heard a small voice call out from behind him.

Turning swiftly, Kylo feared he had been caught by one of the children, and yet he didn’t see anyone. Fearing he had gone mad, he shook his head, dismissing the voice as something from outside.

“I know you heard me,” the voice called out again. “Over here.”

Kylo’s ears perked at the voice, peering around until he neared a tall shelf near the bed. He could hardly believe his eyes when he realized what he was seeing. There, in a glass jar, stood the lithe form of a fairy with glimmering blue wings. Not just any fairy but  _ the  _ fairy who had saved him when he feared he might die of blood loss.

“You!” Kylo said, immediately struck by how stunning she was in appearance. She was small, certainly, but those eyes he had seen in a fleeting glance stared back at him. They were so full of shock and awe at having been found.

“Ah, so you recognize me?” the fairy asked. “And you can understand me, too. The children never know what I’m saying. To them, I just sound like a tinkling bell.”

Kylo nodded in understanding. “What on earth are you doing in that jar?”

“This is my prison, no thanks to that boy, Hux,” she scoffed, folding her arms and leaning against the edge of the jar.

“He’s keeping you against your will?” It was then that Kylo noticed the chains that hung from her wrists.

“Unfortunately...but I’ll make you a deal. Get me out of here, and I will tell you everything he’s got planned and more. I want to be free, but I can’t leave, not with these on.” Kylo eyed her for a moment before looking around. Snatching the jar from the shelf, he shoved it into his pocket before rolling a handful of the notes he had found and shoving them in his other pocket.

“Excuse me! What are you doing? Let me go!“ The tiny voice caused Kylo to laugh before he slipped from the hollowed bunk and into darkness once again. 

“If I let you out now, how do I know you won’t run to Hux?” Kylo cooed tapping the lid, earning a frustrated scream from the small being within. 

“You scruffy-looking nerf herder!” she squealed at him. Kylo chuckled as he swung his way through the trees, feet retracing his path back through the forest with a bit more ease than he had before, his steps light and giddy.

**********

At the ship once more, Kylo went straight to his personal cabin, dismissing those who approached him with their questions. He had this fairy, and now he needed to get her talking. There was no way she could escape his cabin without him noticing, so he had no fear whatsoever when he opened the jar. Reaching in carefully, he eased the fairy out, careful not to injure her beyond the chains that were burdening her. He plucked them off with ease, much to her immediate relief. 

Setting her on a table, he watched as she took a few wobbly steps, clearly not used to being at sea. She took to the air and darted around the room, pausing to inspect various things here and there. Kylo couldn’t help but chuckle at her innate curiosity.

She stopped, only to land on his hook when he held it out for her. “So you did lose your hand,” she said glumly, hanging her head.

Kylo scoffed. “No thanks to that imp who has no idea how to properly wield a sword.” 

“He’s not the only imp,” Rey said, shaking her finger at him. “You jostled me in that jar!” She sprung off his hook, kicking him in the nose.

“I probably deserved that.” Kylo chuckled, rubbing the spot she had kicked with a knuckle. “What do they call you, little love?”

“They call me Rey,” she answered, flying over to the table and settling down. She gestured towards the chair near where she sat, encouraging him to sit.

“Alright, Rey. Tell me everything you know,” Kylo said, settling down and gazing intently at the tiny fairy.

“Well, let’s see. The sky is blue; the grass is green. I’m a fairy, and you’re a pirate. How did you become a pirate?” she asked, tucking her tiny legs beneath her.

“I see what you’re doing, little love,” Kylo chuckled. “I became a pirate after Hux tried to kill me in the woods when I was one of his lost children.”

“Oh! That’s right. Lost children!” Rey snapped her fingers, standing to turn and face him. 

She huffed and tapped her foot impatiently looking around for a moment before tugging on Kylo’s hook. The pirate offered it and watched her delicately perch upon it before lifting her closer to his face. They were at a distance that he felt was an acceptable range: he could still hear her, and she didn’t have to talk nearly so loud, her tone dropping as if they were telling a secret amongst friends. 

“Hux has always had issues with his children growing up, like you, I suppose. When he didn’t age and his children did...” Kylo watched her shift restlessly as she paused her tale. 

She shifted up off of his hook to walk on tiptoes along the curve of it, keeping herself balanced as he twisted it this way and that for her amusement as she talked. 

“I wasn’t around when the killings started; another fairy was, queen bless her soul. When her magic wasn’t strong enough to keep the children ageless like him, he started killing us, too.” 

She slipped off of his hook with an ‘eep’, and Kylo reached out to catch her, only to watch in amazement as her wings fluttered and she sat down daintily in his hand.

Huffing a lock of hair from her eyes, Rey frowned up at him. “Once he started depleting Neverland’s magic via the faeries, he began to age. Now he’s been trying to use fairies to find ways to steal the children’s youth. The spell is too complicated and requires a special kind of magic that most fairies simply can’t handle. It requires a strong fairy and a ritual on a certain night. I haven’t told him, but I don’t have knowledge of either.”

Kylo raised his hand up so his eyes were level with his palm, taking in the sullen look on her face. Gently he brushed one of her delicate wings, and she trembled, looking up at him. “I’m scared,” she whispered, collapsing to sit cross-legged in his palm.

"You don't have to be afraid, little love," Kylo cooed gently. "You're not alone in this."

"Neither are you," Rey reassured. "Let's take him down together!"

"But how? You yourself said you don't have any knowledge of the sort of magic he's after. Are there any fairies left who do?" Kylo asked, lightly stroking her arm with the edge of his hook. He wanted to reassure her but was so afraid of hurting her. She had suffered enough already.

Rey seemed to zone off, looking beyond Kylo out the port hole to the sea. Her expression softened, and she was much more at ease simply watching the waves as they drifted through. Kylo stood slowly, as not to jostle her in his hand and made his way over to the window. She jumped off his hand, landing quietly on the edge of the port hole. 

"There is someone," she began, gazing up at the stars. "Assuming she's still alive. Her name is Maz."

"Do you happen to know where Maz lives?" Kylo asked, a bit of hope brightening his tone.

"Last I recall…" Rey mused, looking down at the water before turning to face Kylo again. "She's deep in the woods, at the edge of the old fairy village. She lives in a hollowed-out old tree. You won't be able to fit in there, but maybe we can lure her out."

"What does she like? Gold? Diamonds? I can give her whatever she likes," Kylo offered immediately.

Rey simply giggled, gesturing for Kylo to come closer. She hopped over onto his shoulder, drawing closer to his ear.

"Nothing like that," Rey whispered.

"What then?" Kylo asked, keeping his voice low as well, so as to not frighten her off.

"Bring her something simple, like shells or crystals, and she'll love you forever," Rey responded simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Crystals? Hmm. Easy enough," Kylo said, chuckling lightly when he saw Rey stretch and yawn. "You must be tired, little love."

"Exhausted. It's hard to sleep when you're bound in chains most of the time."

"You'll never have to wear chains again, if I have anything to say about it," Kylo reassured her. "This isn't much, but I'm happy to share my cabin with you, if you like?"

"Isn't much?" Rey parroted. "It's a  _ palace _ \--and I have views of the sea and stars! It's perfect!"

Her enthusiasm was intoxicating, and Kylo felt completely at ease with her, wondering how anyone could mistreat such a sweet little thing. He walked over to his dresser, retrieving a scarf and rolling it up for a makeshift bed. Setting it on the ledge next to his bed, he watched happily as Rey fluttered down to land delicately beside his offering. She pranced around it, adjusting the folds before burrowing herself into it like a sleeping bag. Pulling the edge of the scarf up to her face, she gazed up at him.

"This is cozy. Thank you!" She chimed happily.

Kylo nodded before reluctantly turning away. He knew he had to brief his crewmen about the new situation, but he didn't want to give all the details. He'd save the whole story for Phasma and Mitaka so they could plot more together. Gazing back at Rey, he saw she had already fallen asleep, and so he quietly crept out of the cabin.

Hours later he returned and was shocked when he noticed Rey was no longer where he had left her. In a panic, he searched the room, fearing that maybe she had fallen to the floor. When he turned back to his bed, he noticed her curled up on his pillow, her delicate wings acting like a blanket. Unable to hide his smile, he stripped down to his knickers and carefully slid into bed next to her, simply watching the tiny magical creature till his eyes fluttered closed, and he, too, fell asleep.


End file.
